Beauty of the Night
by derpyderpydoo
Summary: Just a song/poem/thing between Luna and Celestia that I wrote a while back. Princess Luna is angry at her banishment and blames Celestia for failing her. Inspiration from Lullaby for a Princess duet version!:)


**Luna:**

The beauty of the night remains unseen as little fouls rest their heads, awaiting tomorrow's queen.

The elegance of the darkness as the stars shine on above, it's no secret that I'm not beloved

Can you see what this has done to me? Have you seen how I'm forgotten? Have you seen how quickly I fade from their memory? Yet sister you still take no symphony and you say you banish me away for security. Now I'm stuck up here as you throw me away, depose of me as soon as I make a mistake. Do you give me another chance? No, you turn your back on me as I plea for attention.

How am I the villain here? The one who tried to show the world the magnificence of the night. The one who when showed her face, others hide inside, waiting for your light. They adored you, they looked up to you, and they loved everything you did for them. Have you wondered what it's like when no one see's what you do for them? When they slip in to dreams as you make something beautiful for them. They hated me, they paid no attention for me and neither did you. What was I meant to do when I was just a silhouette to your perfect little life, some shadow larking in the corner, a nightmare for your dreams, and a puppet for your show?

Sister, my sister, what have you done to me, yet they say I'm the villain here, you cursed me to a thousand years, alone for eternity as you live on happily without me by your side. My sister, your heart is made of stone, instead of helping me you got rid of me, my sister, what have you done? Is this what you wanted? For me to burn under a thousand suns? My sister, my sister, my one and only sister, what have you done to me, yet they say I'm the villain here, your cursed me to a thousand years alone for eternity as you live on happily without me by your side.

As I lay awake staring down at you all, remember what you did to me, do not forget my sister, what you have done to me. Do not forget my sister, the endless nights you sent me away for, do not forget my sister that when I return the nightmares I shall bring will never end, and once again my heart shall never mend, for what you have done to me my sister, you shall never forget, my sister, you will never be able to forget.

**Celestia**

Sister my sister, whatever did I do to you, the darkness you brought over the land made the ponies look up in fear and I did what I had to do, to make you see the way, I never wanted to hurt you and I did what I could, but sister believe me, I tried my best to help you but to save the land, I had to save them from you

**Luna**

They always came first, for richer or for worst, you put them before me, to spite to me, to ruin me. You never tried to save me from the darkness I endured. But sister believe me, one day I will be feared. For being here all alone has taught me who the villain here is. The light you bring is tinted with hatred, as I see behind your perfect smile. Sister my sister you shall never forget.

**Celestia**

I could never save you all, and for that I am sorry, I should have noticed the way you worried, as the people came out for me but slept though your beauty, my sister for that I am sorry. The bonds between the sun and the moon has been broken, and never have I felt more alone, I wish I could make you see, the world loves your more then you see, without your shadows they could never sleep, without your darkness they would be no night time beauty that not all the world sleeps though. You are loved my sister, and you are missed.

**Luna**

If the words you speak are true. How come I'm here, all alone, why aren't I still down there with you? You failed sister, you failed to save the land from a nearby war and you failed to pay me any attention when I was alone down there, no one spoke to me, no one spoke of me, and you sat far away, making your beauty for others to see, but what about me? Did you notice? No, would you have cared? No. If your light was alright then it did not concern you, my sister, lies are all that come out of your mouth, every word you speak, I see right though you, to most ponies you are light, you are joy but to your own sister you are nothing, you are lies, and you are hate as you sat by when I needed your attention most, and at the first chance you got, you sent me far away for a thousand years.

My sister, what have you done to me, yet they say I'm the villain here, you cursed me to a thousand years, alone for eternity as you live on happily without me by your side. The light you bring is tinted with blackness, as I see behind your perfect smile. Sister my sister you shall never forget. Do not forget my sister, the endless nights you sent me away for, do not forget my sister that when I return the nightmares I shall bring will never end, and once again my heart shall never mend, for what you have done to me my sister, you shall never forget, my sister, you will never be able to forget.


End file.
